


TF Collection 卡牌游戏

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: F/F, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 不知从何时何地，赛博坦人之间流行起了一款集换式策略对战卡牌游戏。栩栩如生的人物卡面，精致的全息还原场景，有趣的对战，还有层出不穷的活动和特别版本。——写的很是放飞自我的一些小片段。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

背离酒吧。

从来都是人声鼎沸。

不过今天似乎格外热闹，走进酒吧的老医生差点被里面冲出来的声浪推了一个倒仰。

他还以为是声波在他不知道的时候上船了呢——怎么可能。

救护车躲过旋刃的钳子，避开喷子的箭矢，低头又让过一只横飞过来的杯子和一个被扔出来的醉鬼，起身抬手对桌子边的滚珠比了个拇指。

搏击手大笑着对他举起另一只手里的杯子。

在躲过更多不知道从哪里冒出来的东西之后，救护车终于坐到了吧台边上。

“老样子，蓝色标签一杯。”

谢天谢地，这里还有一个位置留给可怜的老医生，虽然挨着墙。

“蓝色标签！我赢了！1塞金！”烟幕的声音从酒吧的角落里像是能量炮的光束一样轰了出来，“每人1塞金！”

“我说过别拿我打赌！”救护车转头喊了一嗓子，不过显然38和他周围那圈喝高了的小伙子没一个把他的话听进了处理器。

“飞船上——不应该大——大声——喧、喧哗——”

墙突然动了起来，然后又咚的一声。

救护车这才发现他以为的墙其实是喝酒昏在桌上了的通天晓。

都怪酒吧里糟糕的灯光。救护车揉了揉发紧的眉头，为什么飞船大副居然在这？

下一纳秒，医生感到自己的处理器里突然有种灵光闪现——他怎么也开始用这种莫名其妙的形容词了，都怪那个满嘴光谱教义的小混蛋——总之他回头，往吧台的另一边扫过去。

就在铁墙一般高大的通天晓另一边，几乎被蓝色的前协定执行官整个挡住了，漂移和补天士正把脑袋和脑袋凑在一起，拼成一条滑稽的电子鱼。

不止大副，救护车生无可恋的想，全船的管理层都在这了。

在他们手里各有一块样式特别的数据板——绝对是数据板，但肯定不是塞伯坦款——他觉得他好像见过类似的东西，不，他有类似的东西，但不知道随手塞在哪里了。

背离总算把他要的那杯蓝色标签放到了他面前，救护车喝了一口——再一次的，蓝色标签里掺了别的酒，这次至少是红色标签的浓度。

“来吧！快点，都喝下去！”背离没说话，但字全写在迷你金刚的光镜上了。

他肯定在烟幕的赌局里下了注。救护车面无表情，又喝了一口，再一口，他赌酒吧老板马上要赔钱。整杯“伪”蓝色标签见了底，救护车的换气扇速度连纳秒一转都没升高。

他们真应该尝尝开战之前的高纯，战前十万塞金一瓶的核子高纯，那才叫一杯倒。救护车把杯子扔到桌上，看着背离像是下颌齿轮报废了一样的表情，随手往计划表里添了三大循环后找烟幕谈心的任务项。

另一边的漂移和补天士突然爆发出一阵欢呼。

“橙边的卡片！漂移！是橙色的！快！快！翻过来看看是什么！”补天士用力拍着旁边已经不省人事的大副，“老通！醒醒！快醒醒！五十个数据包，总算出货了，激动人心的时刻！”

橙色？五十包？救护车古怪地听着他们吵吵嚷嚷，这又是什么新咒语？

“什、什么——岑、层、橙、橙涉、涩——？”昏锁过去的通天晓居然真的被补天士喊醒了，但显然还没醉完，光是重新调试发声器就花了他五微循环的时间，接着他突然拔高了音量，“橙色的？！”

你知道通天晓是前提尔莱斯特执政官，现在是失落之光的大副，干这种工作，就得需要有个洪亮的发声器，否则谁都别想听到他的声音。

所以补天士那口大锣从来都是多余的。

旋刃曾经尖叫着跟所有人说过，他说通天晓一嗓子能从失落之光喊回塞伯坦，所有人都知道这是他那个只会跑火车的发声器里冒出来过最靠谱的一句话。

救护车在他旁边觉得自己的接收器都被震坏了。当他发现周围悄无声息的时候，他甚至怀疑它真的坏了，但很快发现是整个酒吧安静了下来。

谢天谢地，救护车只是公办出差才又搭上这艘船，他没准备自己的替换件。

“老通啊！”补天士痛心疾首，“你知道吗！就在几个微循环之前，你把我完美的！重大发表会！提前剧透完了！全部剧透完了！你让我一会儿跟大伙说什么啊！”

“哦，唔，抱歉。”通天晓挠了挠头壳。

酒吧里的所有人都围了上来，每个人嘴里都嚷着一句话，用词不同，结构不同，但都包含了两个字。

“橙色！”他们说，像是那个词其实是“领袖模块”。

救护车被挤出了吧台，直到现在他仍然不知道发生了什么，但他知道自己一定是这里唯一一台不在状况内的机体。

这感觉糟糕透了，如果他是警车，糟糕感加倍。

补天士差点被激动的人群淹没，于是他干脆爬上了吧台，顺脚把桌上他、漂移、通天晓还有救护车的杯子全都踢了下去，然后一手抓着通天晓的肩塔把另一个被淹没的家伙从下头也拽上桌子。

“停一下，各位！橙色！确实是橙色！但我们还没翻过来呢！”补天士往下压着手，这会儿他看起来像是个领袖了，“出货的不是我，是漂移。”

剑客配合地把手里的板子举了起来。

救护车站在人群最后，感觉自己像是在看一台滑稽外星剧。拜托，他们确实在说塞伯坦语没错，但他一个字都没听懂，所以这就是外星剧。

烟幕在人群当中扯起发声器开始喊：“坐庄了！赌是什么橙！压汽车人的往左站，压中立派的往右边站，压中具体角色奖金翻倍！下注请到'大诈骗'的幕子讨论组！”

“压虎子的呢？”小诸葛摸着口罩问，“我觉得那可能是张威震天。”

“天才，门在那边！”旋刃和背离同时大叫起来。

通天晓从站在桌上的补天士脑袋差不多高的地方伸出他的大号手指：“烟幕！明天早上八点，到内法委的房间报道，我要和你谈谈你的讨论组！”

烟幕发出了一声怪叫。

“得了老通，今天就算了，放过烟幕吧。”补天士一手拍上他大副的肩膀，另一手以同样的方式拍上漂移，一掌下去单薄的剑客立刻踉跄了一步，“来吧，漂移，让他们看看是什么？”

“只要不是你，谁都行。”漂移站直身子笑说，在数据板上操作了几下。

一个没有详细轮廓的立体投影出现在酒吧最显眼的位置。

所有人都屏住了自己的转换炉。

救护车看着那慢慢旋转变化的投影抄起手，他觉得他可能知道这是什么东西了。

以前有人跟他介绍过一回，还给了他一块和漂移手上那玩意相似的数据板，但他没根本没往处理器上去，多修几个螺栓对他来说比一块数据板和成堆的无用数据有吸引力多了。

投影的形状慢慢变化，依然在旋转。

酒吧里的气氛都快凝固了——直到背离突然开始咳嗽。

几十只光镜瞬间都盯到了他身上。

“对不起，电解液呛到了。”迷你金刚举起一只手，“我太紧张了——你们难道不紧张吗？”

“我都快紧张‘死’了，但我会‘活’下去的！”补天士式冷笑话，不好笑，但很好用，“这可是我们船上这期活动的第一个橙色——也可能是最后一个了！”

“滚吧，补天士！诅咒你自己就行了，别带上其他人！”人群里一片倒彩声，但没人再看着背离了。

投影停了下来，所有人再次屏住了他们的转换炉。

救护车听到滚珠在念叨奥利安，补天士也在念，但他的口型像是在说热破，还有背离，鬼知道他在念什么。小诸葛把手指关节捏得咯吱响，但救护车觉得威震天只是他开的一个玩笑，武器专家更想看到的是别人。

然而最终出现的角色让所有人都倒转了一圈换气扇，几十只光镜又一次齐刷刷地转了方向。

这次取代背离被人注视的人变成了救护车。

而救护车一脸刚刚看到了宇宙大帝的表情看着投影上显示出来东西，那台机体投影无论从哪个角度来说他都熟悉得简直就像是他自己的机体——不，那他渣就是救护车自己！

加入汽车人后沉稳了不少的漂移这一刻严重失态，他用力抓着手里的数据板，像是不敢相信那样重复念着“元始天尊在上！”和“是他！居然是他！真的是他！”。

投影最终变化成机体站在“从天而降”的礼花彩带之中——典型的地球庆祝方式——几乎纯白的机体上顶着一枚亮闪闪黑色医疗角徽，而在它的脚下显示着一行边缘散发着淡淡橙光的文字：

_救护车（铁堡医疗学院首席Ver.）_

下面还有一行小一点的字：

_传说品质，战前活动奖池限定_

——这算哪门子的公开处刑？！

救护车对元始天尊发誓，他一定要好好给弄出这破玩意的人治一治脑袋！而且一定要用外科医生的经典方式给他治！


	2. Chapter 2

救护车把他那块数据板从子空间里找出来了。

它被塞在一摞医疗记录和无数乱七八糟的研究材料下面，他都不记得自己什么时候开始收东西变得那么没有条理了。

可能是战争开始之后。

但在之前，铁堡的时候，救护车的桌子一向是三个人当中最干净的那个：没看过的数据板放在左边，看完了的放在右边，需要一直翻看的资料放在左前方，右前方放一杯刚刚泡开还散发着热量的压缩晶能量液。

——都怪漂移开出来的那张“橙色”，救护车现在时不时就会从数据库里翻出来一点那时候的数据碎片，但他又没办法忍住自己不去想它们。

救护车把数据板上的灰尘用软布抹干净，然后再用保养液抹一遍，白底红线的数据板立刻崭新得像是他刚刚拿到它的时候一样。

那个词怎么说来着，“限定版”，进一步说的话，这是“铁堡医学院限定版”——它的背面用蚀刻和电镀的方式永久刻画了一枚缺角的十字花，铁堡十字花。

“保证你就算在手术台上拿出来玩都不会有人觉得异样。”送他数据板的人说。

可惜救护车拿到它后回头就把它给忘了，更别说玩它。塞伯坦的事情忙成山，他哪来时间玩“集换式卡牌游戏”。

“老救——”补天士在他的接收器旁嗷嗷，“老救——”

漂移还沉浸在出了橙卡、活动限定、而且还是救护车的喜悦当中，通天晓用完了抽卡那会儿的回光返照，找了个更靠边的地方又趴下去了。

补天士没人可烦，只好粘上“大吃一惊”的救护车，结果还真让他挖出点名堂来。

看起来好像和游戏没有半塞金关系的老医生子空间里居然有块数据板，光从外形看就百分之一百是限定版。补天士的处理器都升温了。没想到啊没想到，救护车你居然是这样的救护车。

救护车看他表情就知道没想好事，抬手一巴掌把脸都快凑到他数据板上的家伙摁去亲吻吧台冰冷的金属板，单手戳开了数据板能源按钮上的封装。

补天士刷地坐直了自己：“天！天！老救，天啊！”

“你要是还不会好好说话，我就把你的发声器卸了。”救护车连个光镜边都没赏给他，“背离！蓝色标签第二杯——别再往里面加东西了。”

“你怎么知——噢，没有，我是说好的。”背离换了个新杯子，吹起口哨。

补天士用力咬了一下自己的舌头，终于捋直了：“你有限量版！但是你居然从来没打开过它！暴殄天物！真是暴殄天物啊！”

“说仔细点。”救护车等数据板进行首次启动的初始化，一般的数据板也有这么个步骤，就像刚下流水线的机体需要一点时间点亮沉睡着的火种。

补天士噼里啪啦倒了一通限量版数据板的珍贵之处——独特的外形（“你看这些红色的发光线，真是太漂亮了”），稀少的数量（“只有特殊活动的时候才会有那么个位数块的销售”），昂贵的价格（“每一块限量版都够买半艘失落之光了”），以及最最最重要的，限量版数据板专属主题的额外附赠数据包，而且不管什么时候都随最新活动池进行更新。

“你这块数据板的附赠包里肯定是医疗单位。”补天士摸着那枚亮闪闪的十字花，“绝对是医疗单位——你不会把你自己抽出来吧？第二张铁堡首席救护车？还是另一张限定……”

“塞伯坦首席！”漂移猛地推开补天士插进来话，“救护车，我数据库里还有你那时候的记录——”

“闭嘴！”救护车的面甲当即重重抽了一抽，抬手就是一个爆栗。

“嗷！”剑士捂着脑门上的新鲜凹坑缩回了他在补天士另一边的位置上，险些被他从椅子上挤下去的补天士连忙把自己的后挡板挪正位置。

数据板初始化的时间比救护车想象的要长一点，他用指尖敲打着正面右下角的位置，只是个习惯动作，随口问：“你们很了解这个游戏？”

“整个塞伯坦都了解这玩意，你知不知道一张普通擎天柱炒得多高？我跟你说，这个数！”他伸出五个指头。

“五十？还是五百塞金？”

“老救，给点想象力！是五位数！上万！这还是最常见的擎天柱！之前活动开的地球Ver.和强化地球Ver.已经炒上十多万了！”补天士夸张地挥舞着手臂，“我做梦都想要一张强化Ver的擎天柱，天啊，那可是真正的领袖！”

救护车看着他脸上的激动和兴奋，发现他已经不懂现在的年轻人了。

为了几张数据卡片，何必？

连通天晓都沉迷其中，简直难以相信。

把钱和时间花在更有意义的事情上不好吗？

学点技术，弄点科学，塞伯坦现在还在水深火热之中呢！

他老气横秋地想着，脸上则兴致缺缺。

数据板发出了初始化完成的滴滴声，救护车刚把它重新拿起来，补天士就又激动了起来：“快！老救！”

救护车发现这块数据板内的架构和他熟悉的资料板完全不一样，来回划拉了半天还是一头雾水，只好让补天士给他指示。

“这儿，这个！”补天士恨不得自己上手，可数据板只认救护车的火种电流。

据救护车说这块数据板一到他手上就绑定了他的资料，他说他先前上船的时候这玩意被红色警报翻出来过一回，但怎么也没法打开检查，救护车懒得开机，略微解释了一下就给它塞回去了。限定版可以炒到那么高的价格就说明机器是可换主人的，但救护车这块却不行。它一定是特殊中的特殊款——老天，光这两个特殊补天士就觉得自己的处理器快要被他的好奇塞得宕机了，他简直迫不及待想要知道里面有什么特殊的内容。

救护车终于找到了那个解锁数据包的按钮，在补天士地催促下先找出了附赠的特别包。

“连特效都是特别的！老救，你让我开眼了！这还是我第一次亲眼见识到限量版的内容！”补天士嗷嗷地叫。

漂移赶紧挪了个位置，坐到救护车的另一边。背离早就假模假样搬了把椅子蹲在了救护车的正对面，吧台里面。救护车的头上投下一片阴影，滚珠也过来了。几台机体团团把救护车四面八方全围上了，其他人想看也挤不进来。

救护车也没打算像补天士刚才那样弄得那么高调。

“肯定能出活动限定卡！”补天士信誓旦旦。

救护车输入指令，数据板上开始播放正式的拆包动画：“你老说活动限定限定活动的，到底是什么？难不成玩这游戏还得挑时间？”

“你总是这么精辟！”补天士机关枪一样把活动和活动限定解释了一遍，还附赠了本次活动的介绍，“现在开数据包能拿到大战开始之前，大约是黄金时代中期到铁锈时代的时候的各种人物卡、场景卡还有效果卡，比如漂移那张‘铁堡首席’。等过几天活动结束了，除非下次再开一模一样的活动，这些就再也拿不到了。”

“什么人都有吗？”救护车继续问。

“什么人都有，连刚下流水线开机一秒就被回炉的倒霉鬼都可能开出来。但这种谁都不认识的卡很少，非常少。一般开出来都是在塞伯坦相对有名气却又不那么出名的人，到了真正出名到如雷贯耳的，比如擎天柱，就又稀少了。”

救护车哦了一声，相当典型的奸商作风。他想起来好像黄金时代似乎也有类似的东西流行过一阵子，但没多久就消声匿迹了。没想到战后这种东西反而又死灰复燃了起来，而且看这样子还有越烧越旺的趋势。

“一个数据包随机出五张牌。”补天士继续给他做活体教程，“像这样把手指挪过去，别按下去，可以看到起卡牌的品质，也就是稀有度——这种白色的最次，蓝色的一般——老救你运气不错啊，这种紫色的已经非常稀有了，‘蓝天白云’才是常态。还有最最稀有的，就是‘橙色’，漂移和我开个几十包都没准能见着一个……一个……橙……橙色？！”

救护车至少听到酒吧里有三只杯子掉在地上摔碎的声音，光在他眼前就有八只光镜瞪脱了窗。

“真的很稀有吗？”救护车不太能理解。


	3. Chapter 3

救护车掀开了那张橙卡，他不喜欢把惊喜留到最后，那反而有可能变成惊，但没有喜。

和刚才一模一样的效果，不同的是这次没有额外打开投影，小礼花和彩纸只飘满了他的数据板。

卡牌翻转过来，从下往上一点点露出一台大家看着都非常陌生的白色机体。

“居然不是救护车？”补天士第一个回过神，奇怪地看着这张卡面，“战前塞伯坦还有什么特别出名到可以出限定的医疗单位吗？”

漂移没说话，滚珠也很安静，救护车更是一动不动。

卡牌终于把最上面标注了名字和所属阵营的外框也显露了出来。

背离看清那个标志，顿时吃惊得从椅子上翻了下去，仍要挣扎着爬上来冒出半个脑袋：“这是那个难抽得要死的亲塞伯坦中立派的标志！”

“第一包就出橙，出得还是中立派里最稀有的，难道我今天见证了‘欧皇’的诞生？”补天士喃喃。

“你少说两句！”漂移终于忍不住冲过去捂了他的嘴，“这不是一张普通的卡，不只是橙卡！你根本不懂，补天士，你根本不知道他是谁！”

“不就是个中立派吗？”

“他是……”救护车突然冒了一声，“他是我在铁堡医学院的学弟。”

“阿救。”滚珠试图说点什么。

“谁？谁？主教？学弟？”背离嚷嚷起来，“快说说，快说说！你们之间一定发生了什么！我猜一定是让你记忆犹新的坏事！”

“背离！”漂移脸上露出些许愠怒，他在克制自己，“你也少说两句。”

“抱歉各位，我突然想起来我还有点零件等着处理。”救护车一口喝干了蓝色标签，抓住数据板起身，头也不回地出了酒吧。

“他怎么了？”背离茫然地问。

在场大多数人都是他这个想法。

补天士站起来把漂移和滚珠都拉到吧台边坐下，给他们一人点了杯橙色标签——最合适安抚情绪的那款。

“给我们说说，那张卡怎么了？”他拍着漂移的肩，“我知道你肯定知道什么东西，告诉我们也许我们就能帮上他。”

“别碰我。”漂移抖掉了他的手，郁闷地灌了一大口背离端过来的橙色标签，“我现在浑身都疼。”

“别管他。”滚珠咧了咧嘴角，“这蠢小子以前天天作死没少被人教训，这是幻痛。”

“你们认识？”补天士抓住了重点。

“战前，我，滚珠，救护车还有他。”漂移点点头，“但关键不是这里。”他掏出另一块数据板，打开里面的卡牌百科，从活动页面里面找出一个极其冗长的名单，没有卡面，只有名字，从来没人注意去看，而且也不完整。漂移搜索了整整几个微循环后才抬起头，把结果给补天士看：“这张，还好这张不是全隐藏。”他指着那行字，括号里写着“铁堡医疗学院首席Ver.”。

“可是……”补天士欲言又止，突然反应过来，“我知道了，内战打乱了社会秩序。救护车是开战之前的最后一位铁堡医疗首席，在他之前也没有这么一台机体当过首席——所以事实是他并不是真正的医疗首席——但老救为什么……因为有人冒充他的位置？”

“正相反，你全猜错了。救护车和他关系非常好，他们认识。这事儿和内战爆发也没关系。”滚珠对着他摇了摇手指，“这事儿他们自己已经解决过了，告诉你也没什么。主教本来是铁板钉钉的下一任铁堡首席，甚至可能是救护车除了药师以外能够选择的第一个塞伯坦首席接任者，但是他在完成铁堡的医疗进修之前就失踪了。”他看了一眼低头下去的漂移，叹了口气，“我们当时都不知道他去哪里了，甚至根本不知道他出事了。那时候我在忙着帮奥利安召集人马，救护车忙着在整个塞伯坦救人，只有阿漂，当时他看见了。”

“抱歉，补天士，我刚才……”漂移又灌了一口能量酒，杯子里现在只剩下了薄薄一层淡橙色的底，“如果我当时去救他了的话，他就不会……但当时我已经加入了霸天虎，我……对不起，我不能，也不会去救他。”

“我不知道。”补天士干巴巴地说。

“你不用感到抱歉，错在我自己身上。”漂移摇头，把最后几滴酒倒进嘴里，起身，“我去看看救护车。”

“我和你一起去。”滚珠也要起身，但被漂移按住了胳膊。

“不，我去看他。”剑客坚持说。


	4. Chapter 4

救护车把自己关进房间。

有时候越是想要淡化什么事情，世界就越喜欢把这些往人眼前塞。他是真没想到随便一好奇年轻人玩的抽卡游戏，都能正面挨上一枪。

这会儿救护车开始觉得满嘴信仰啊教义啊这些胡话的漂移没之前看起来那么面目可憎了，前提是他别在医生面前继续叨叨这些。

“救护车！老救！”说漂移漂移到，剑客拍打着他休息室的舱门，“你还好吗？”

“我好，好的很。”听到他声音的时候，救护车都觉得自己的脑模块更疼了，但他知道如果他不露上一脸，漂移绝对不会自己老老实实罢休离开，“如果你没在我房间外面鬼叫会更好。”

漂移对着他的死脸讪讪地笑了笑，半天憋出一句：“那什么……大家都很担心你。”

救护车看了他两光镜，把门拉开：“进来吧。”他还不知道漂移？塞伯坦人的性格是有长性的，不管当中发生了什么，如今漂移一张嘴，救护车还是知道他想说什么。

门一关，房间里只有救护车和漂移，他战前那个小混混的本性就暴露了一半，站也没站相了，坐也没坐相了，瞅准救护车的充电床就盘腿坐了上去。

救护车装模作样给了他一巴掌，睨着问：“说，什么事。”

“你这不是卡包还没开完么。”漂移嬉皮笑脸，“过来围观。”

“漂移，别笑成这样！”救护车顺手抓起桌上的数据板盖上他那张蠢脸，“在船上你想学谁都行，就是别学补天士！”

“谁都行？背离也行？”漂移被压住了脸，说话含混。

“不行。”

“那烟幕呢？”

“也不行。”

“那还是算了吧。”漂移推着救护车把数据板从自己脸上挪开，一边揉巴可能被拍扁了的鼻子，一边摊开手，“你知道吗，老救，你让我觉得你是我的磨合期监护人。”

“我不是？”救护车挑起光镜上沿，似笑非笑，“还是你更愿意继续让主教看着你？”

漂移抖了一下，满脸纠结：“我还有别的选择吗？”

“没有。”

“你这是无赖！”

救护车低头重新打开数据板，只赏给他半个光镜边：“你可以再试试别的形容词。”

“老救——救护车——你最好啦——”漂移拉长嗓子。

救护车直接把他打包扔到了走廊，然后撑着门框看着趴在地上一脸懵圈的漂移。

“还闹吗？”

“不闹了。”

“还学补天士吗？”

“不敢不敢。”

救护车“呵”了一声，让开一条缝。

漂移连忙赶在他再次改变主意之前蹿了进去。


	5. Chapter 5

“所以？”救护车甚至没停下划拉数据板的动作，“你想让我回酒吧？当着你们所有人的面继续拆数据包？得了，我可没你和补天士那么喜欢表演。”

“别啊，老救，你可是拆第一包就出了橙色的人！”漂移用发声器形象地演绎出了“一团黑线”的效果。

“你在烟幕的赌局里下注了？赌了多少？”

“才两千……等等，你怎么知道？”漂移只恨自己没早点捂住嘴。

“我怎么知道？你莫非以为我不知道‘大诈骗’是什么吧？”

漂移茫然地“啊”了一声。

救护车从数据板上抬起头，满脸鄙夷地看着他：“漂移，你肯定从来没去过‘大诈骗’的医疗版。”

漂移当然没去过医疗版，他一个剑客，干嘛要去看那种天书版面？但这倒不妨碍他听完救护车的话就现场去看一眼。当漂移看到救护车的名字就挂在医疗版块的管理员位置上时，他又“啊”了一声。

“大诈骗”，实际上是“大对话”，虽然它最初是一个前霸天虎开设的交流台，但早就被收归公有开放全星海的塞伯坦人使用了。这种带有官方色彩的东西，如果塞伯坦首席医官不是医疗版的管理员，那还有谁能是呢。

救护车怜悯地摇了摇头： “依然是个蠢得没边了的倒霉孩子。”他继续研究着数据板上的游戏，过完教学和新手关卡，他觉得自己似乎已经摸到了门道。

这种卡牌游戏玩起来有点像指挥战斗，排列内排和外排的角色，打击对方取得胜利，但因为仅仅是游戏而已，相对真正的战场局势简化了很多，就连常年窝在大本营里的医官都很快上了手。

救护车也知道为什么通天晓也会参与其中了。

那个一板一眼的二号指挥过去经常对真正战场上突然发生的变故感觉到头疼，但游戏却已经限定好了基础的框架，正合他的口味，至于拆包恐怕只是附带的乐趣。

正当救护车要进一步研究附属于角色卡牌的各种特效和道具时，却突然从椅子上坐直了身：“有通讯。”

“那我先走了，不打扰你。”漂移跳起来。

救护车抬手止住他，等了两纳秒：“不，你坐下。”然后他把私人通讯转到了休息室的工作台上。

“学长晚上好。”一个漂移不那么乐意听到的声音从扩音器里明朗地传了出来，很快转接图像稳定，主教的上半身出现在了投影光屏中，看到通讯这边的情况，他脸上的微笑愣了一下，“哎？你也在啊，漂移，晚上好。”

“唔，嗯，晚上好。”漂移的眼神游离，浑身不自在地挪了挪。

“有事吗？”救护车朝着主教，手里的数据板随意对着漂移摇了摇，“不用管他，闲得慌过来给我找麻烦的。”

“哦——”主教拉了个长长的上扬音，光镜穿过屏幕看向漂移。

漂移不自觉地把自己往救护车背后藏了藏。

主教顺势把目光放到了救护车身上，露出惯常的微笑：“嗯，有事，关于下一次医疗峰会，伊利西亚代表名单这边已经交上去了，我来跟你照会一声。”

救护车不置可否地点点头：“这次还是药师代表你们？”

“不，去塞伯坦的不是药师学长。”主教笑了笑，“我是代表团的领队。”

救护车差点把手里的数据板掉在地上，他整理了好一会儿处理器，吃惊地瞪大光镜看着通讯。

“终于舍得挪窝了？”

“如果学长觉得还是药师学长去参加更好的话，名单现在还来得及修改。”主教认真地说，同时操作通讯台，似乎现在就要联系他们的执政官。

“不不，没有的事，不用修改，你来挺好的。”救护车连忙阻止他。开玩笑，医疗峰会都办了那么多次了，这还是主教第一次自己要来塞伯坦，他怎么可能让他去修改名单。

主教停下来看着他：“那就确定这样？”

救护车点头点头：“你准备什么时候从伊利西亚出发？”

主教奇怪的看着他：“当然是峰会的时候再走，怎么了？”随即他反应过来，“啊，忘了，这次伊利西亚的代表团会走太空桥直接去塞伯坦，我们不搭飞船。”

“走太空桥？”救护车语气里略带羡慕，“目前大概只有你们伊利西亚承担得起这么大的能量消耗了吧。”

“这要感谢领主。”主教笑了一笑。

救护车继续感慨道：“现在塞伯坦有些地方还在实行配给能量制，真不知道什么时候才能完全恢复到黄金时期的面貌。”

“摧毁它花了多久，重建只会花更长时间。”主教说，停顿了一会儿，他再次张嘴，“学长，我看到你手里那块数据板了——”

“主教！”药师的声音突然横刺里插了进来，紧接着是飞行医疗单位本人，他一把搂住正要说话的太空梭，机翼几乎盖住了整个通讯镜头，“让救护车等会儿，你先快看看我又出什么了！你的学院首席版！”

救护车在一闪而过的画面里看到了一块和他手里的数据板极度相似的玩意，旋即他听到了主教的声音：“又是！凭什么！学长你这都第几张了！”

“第几张？”漂移不自觉地叫出来，嘴巴从此张开了就没再合上过。

主教挣扎了一番，终于把药师推开了一点——通讯镜头也终于逃出了机翼的覆盖，救护车和漂移得以看清那边的景象。

“第五张！”药师掂着数据板得意地宣布，“五张可以解锁新的数据库了，主教，你觉得会是什么特殊动作？猜猜看？”

“我一点都不想猜！活见鬼，你都五张了 我却连一张都拆不出来。”主教磨着牙从子空间里拿出了一块白底绿线的数据板。

“那也是限定版！我从来没见过那种的！”漂移像之前的补天士一样尖叫起来。

救护立刻回头给了他脖子一扳手。

漂移的发声器像被扯断了线一样戛然而止，白色剑客憋得光镜都闪了起来。

“这不符合逻辑！这期活动角色限定名单上所有卡我都出过了，只有这张怎么都没有！我要再试一次。”主教一边咬牙切齿地说，一边熟练地划开了数据板的界面，开始拆解数据包。

五张卡片一字在投影上排开，这是另外一种相对简略但又可以和旁人分享拆数据包瞬间乐趣的方式。

主教没有检查光芒就一口气把五张牌都翻了过来。

漂移见证了他目前为止见到的第一个双子橙。随后两张橙色分别显示出了擎天柱的档案馆管理员Ver.和威震天的D-16矿工Ver.。

“又是你们！”主教失望地把数据板盖到了面甲上。

救护车指着画面，又拿起自己的数据板、问漂移：“橙色真的很稀有吗？”

漂移没有回答，因为他的每一条线程都在思考同一个问题：“为什么我还没有吃惊过度而下线？”


	6. Chapter 6

受打击过度的剑客踩着像是喝干了整个背离酒吧一样摇晃的脚步，一步三停顿地离开了救护车的房间。救护车正在跟主教说他第一包出的第一张橙卡。

“你们合伙欺负我吗？”主教生无可恋地躺在椅子上。

“好啦，别难过了，我帮你拆。”药师愉快地从他手里把数据板抽出去，抬手就是十个数据包，五十张同一时间翻过来，各式光芒集中炸了一圈。

主教的光镜看着天花板，直到药师把数据数据板塞回他手里：“运气不好，只有两张，你要的有了，还多了一张感教授。”

主教把数据板抬到眼前，看了几微循环，然后“哦”了一声。

“为什么我高兴不起来呢。”他用像是来自太空的声音喃喃问自己，“为啥我就拆不出我自己呢？”

“就算是塞伯坦人也没法自己拆自己不是吗？”药师笑着说，胳膊摆来摆去，机翼也摆来摆去，“我抽你的卡时运气就一直很好。”

救护车盯着他俩。

“说起来，救护车。”药师刚刚突然想起他似的转过身，“你戳过卡面么？我跟你说，一直像这样戳的话学弟就会……”

_「你再这么做我就要生气了哦。」_

“学长——麻烦在我不在这里的时候再玩这个——”主教用手压紧了面甲上的数据板。

药师在旁边爆发出一阵长笑。

救护车一脸蒙圈，又点了一下数据板。

_「真是让人感到困扰，我要怎么办才好呢？」_

通讯那端的药师顿时发出了可疑的小声音。


	7. Chapter 7

救护车又搭着失落之光回到塞伯坦的时候，离医疗峰会召开已经没有多少时间了，来自各个殖民地的交流团也已经陆陆续续到达。他刚一落地就被要求去参加各种会面、会议还有前期安排的工作。

这些事跟医生本身已经没有任何关系了，但作为首席医官救护车却不得不到场出面，每到这种时候救护车都觉得自己是一个政府官员而不是医生，做的事情又累又没有乐趣。

他早就对警车和大黄蜂透露了自己已经在考虑下一任首席的人选，过去在特尔斐和药师一起工作的那个急救似乎就是个不错对象。

当九成九的交流团都安排下来之后，救护车短暂地休息了几天。在医疗峰会开始前的最后几天，最大、也是最重要的一支非塞伯坦医学团队终于通过太空门进入了塞伯坦首都，铁堡的地界。

然后又是一连串的流程手续和人员安排，直到今天救护车才找到一个空档，把主教从公事中约出来喘口气。

本来只有救护车和主教两个人，不过路上遇到了感知器，正巧他和主教也已经很久没见了，就一起叫了过来，再接着，三人一进酒吧就看到了冲他们挥手的滚珠，四个人干脆凑了一桌。

最先在桌上拿出数据板来的是滚珠，他就是为了兑购数据包才跑来酒吧，既然遇到了熟人就干脆招呼着一起坐下来喝几轮。然后主教和救护车就也把自己的数据板拿了出来，不过最让人惊讶的是最后拿出数据板来的感知器。

“怎么？你们为什么都用那种目光看着我？”感知器问。

救护车憋屈地闷了一口能量酒：“我总有种错觉，觉得我是这世界上最后一个开始玩这东西的人。”

“要用科学的目光来看。”主教说，“别的不说，光是这期的活动主题教授就一定很感兴趣。”

“确实如此。”感知器比了个手势，“活动背景中提到的另一个世界的出现及存在的方式和原因非常有趣。它假设宇宙具有多重，以一个特定的奇点为原点，有许多不同层级的多重世界，我可以找到相关的假说，比如熵能假说或者粒子远离假说，其中一部分提到……我怀疑这段引述来自一份已经有了成果的科研报告……从描述的确实性来看这很有可能是……”

“停！”滚珠举起手，“考虑一下这里还有个没文化的人，能说得简单一点吗？”

“算我一个，滚珠，我也是‘没文化’的一员。”救护车朝着他举起杯子，“所以我们喝酒，让他们聊怎么样？”

“喝酒还是别落下我们了。”主教跟着举起杯子，“教授，我要在这儿呆很长一段时间，改天再拜访你如何？”

感知器不置可否地耸耸肩，也拿起杯子，看来他现在不打算继续说下去了。


	8. Chapter 8

漂移还是没弄清楚这些事是怎么传到补天士接收器里的，但还没等他想清楚要怎么和他解释，补天士就已经像是被火撩了整流翼一样跳了起来。

“他怎么能——我要帮你找回来！”

找什么啊？那都是开战之前的事情了！而且你要怎么找啊？和医生打架吗？？？

通天晓把这事儿告诉漂移的时候，他的处理器几乎是崩溃的。等漂移找到补天士的时候，这家伙居然不仅调查完了人在哪里，连自己都已经到了酒吧的五百米范围之内。

高速跑车啊，高速跑车！

“补天士，你没有必要——”

漂移追上气势汹汹的补天士，但是一句话还没说完就被失落之光的船长一挥手打断了。

“你想让我束手旁观？门都没有！漂移，你是我的船员，我是你的船长，就这么简单，我必须帮你找回来！”

补天士固执起来没比救护车好到哪去，好像只要是当过领袖、就算是半个领袖的家伙就会被传染了一样有这种臭脾气。漂移脑模块都疼了，但他还想最后尝试一下：“补天士，事情不是你想的那样，那时候我们——”

“漂、移！”补天士板起脸。

不得不说船长当久了，补天士还是有点威严的，漂移下意识停了一顿。

“你就在边上看着吧这回。”补天士把手放到酒吧的门上，“我保证不会把事情搞砸。”

漂移的处理器里程式性的冒出几百行怀疑来，但补天士已经进去了，他只好跟上他的船长兼死党。


	9. Chapter 9

“我要和你谈谈。”补天士说。

主教被补天士拍了肩，还没来得及放下杯子，旁边救护车直接把手里的酒杯往桌上一放，“当”的一声，就在他们放在桌上的数据板边上，显然补天士的突然出现让他不太高兴。

塞伯坦首席医官臭着一张面甲看着他们：“你跟谁都这么说话吗，补天士？”

“别，老救。”漂移赶紧从后面挤出头，“老救，别介意，补天士可能是没看到你。”

“哈！”救护车这一声笑得眉眼不霁，“你需要我现场帮你介绍一个记忆单元医生吗？”

“我说，这位是伊利西亚使节的领队，按理说你应该放尊重一点。”滚珠也不太客气地加入对话，这才是真正隐藏在黑暗灯光中谁都没看见的人。天知道搏击手那么大块头怎么就这么没有存在感，他出声的时候漂移着实吓了一跳，最糟的是，漂移在他说话的同时发现，一向帮着他和事的滚珠这次居然没打算帮他。

某种不详的预感让漂移拼命在通讯台里给补天士发消息，但对方早就临时屏蔽了他的频率。

补天士是典型的软硬不吃，他被救护车冲了一句，干脆摁住了主教的推进器，撅着头皮跟老医生对杠：“我这是私事，和他代表什么没关系。”

“我能先问问是什么事吗？”主教总算有机会插嘴。补天士要找的是他，结果救护车的反应比他还快，放下杯子以后他甚至没机会说话，只好把滚珠的数据板递还回去之后再寻找时机。

补天士出现之前，他正在把自己数据板里多出来的几张战前奥利安划给滚珠，当然也是有交换的，滚珠的首席医官卡几乎全被他划走了。

补天士义正严辞：“我要，呃，我……我要……”但看着救护车的脸色，他的底气刚开了个头就少了一半，再一半。

主教满脸无奈地摊开手：“你瞧，我现在下班了，如果需要看病明天请早。”

漂移没忍住，“噗”了一声，下一秒连忙清了清喉咙假装自己没有笑。

不管是补天士，还是另外一帮，漂移都惹不起惹不起，他恨不得现在就从酒吧里溜出去。

补天士突然看到了他们桌上的数据板，福至心灵：“我要跟你比赛！打牌！如果我打赢了你就得答应我一个条件！如果我输了也一样！”

主教思考了片刻，虽然不知道他这是抽的什么风，但听起来很有趣。

漂移看到他脸上露出感兴趣的表情时瞬间心里咯噔了一下，用胳膊肘用力戳了一下补天士的后腰。

“你干啥！我整流翼都要被你弄歪了！”补天士嗷地一声转过去。

其他人的目光也唰地移到了他身上。

在他们的注视下漂移的能源转换炉都凉了，连说话都磕巴：“没，没有，没什么。”

“我不要你的承诺，没用。”主教说，“换个赌注，游戏里的，橙卡如何？”他划拉开数据板，在集卡册里检索了一会儿，“你喜欢谁？我挑张好点的出来，否则太轻了。”

“擎天柱。”补天士顺口道，他的卡不管那张都不便宜，这么说他似乎都赚了。

主教立刻选定了集卡册里的一张，指尖挑起，拉开，唰地就把这张卡的数据抽了出来：“我想这张应该够了。”

补天士看了一看，用力刷了刷光镜，再看一眼。

“三星加强地球领袖版擎天柱？！三星级？！”

酒吧的屋顶差点都被他掀了。

“够级别了？那就这张了。”主教笑起来，“你打算对什么？”

补天士顿时懵了，他可没有这么值钱的卡，就算有，他也不舍得拿出来对赌。

“补天士，补子。”漂移提醒他，“你昨天是不是出了张新活动的药师卡面，拿出来。”

“哪个药师——哦，那个，可那是最新一期活动的……”

漂移看着他犹犹豫豫的表情，在看看主教的微笑和救护车的凝视，他突然想通了。

剑客凑到补天士接收器边，压低声音，拿出了他传教时招牌式的劝诱语调：“你还想要那张三星的擎天柱吗？那可是三星，解锁了第二个附加数据包的三星卡，想想那些额外的语音和动作数据。”补天士，加油，你都已经在熔炼炉边上了，现在就往下跳！漂移内心的黑色小人在拼命蹦跶。

补天士被他的“三星”说服了，用力咬咬牙：“好！SG药师就SG药师！”他以一种慷慨赴死的气概拿出了自己的数据板，“但是如果我赢了，除了擎天柱，你还是要答应我一个条件！”刚说完他就自己都觉得自己面甲真是太厚了。

“没问题。”主教笑着说。


	10. Chapter 10

游戏对战的方式有很多种。

传统的普通对局以利用牌组和手牌将对方的HP减至0点为胜利，也有特殊规则的对局，其中一种叫做表演赛。

表演赛和普通对局的不同在于，普通比赛对战双方只各自使用三十张事先从集卡册里挑选出来的卡牌作为卡组，并且需要先抽入手牌才能使用，而表演赛使用的是集卡册全部，并且没有手牌制约，仅有每轮只能出总计十点消耗以下卡牌的限制。

表演赛的胜利方式也和普通对局不同，虽然仍然以一方HP归零为游戏结束节点，但真正的胜负却来自围观者投票。

表演赛之所以是表演赛，正是因为可以打出无比华丽的场面整容，产生极强的观赏性而得名、官网悬挂的介绍视频里甚至有一场特意策划出来的历史事件复刻表演赛，升级重现了当年霸天虎和汽车人在雷云关的一场大战。

得益于游戏的立体投影技术和层出不穷的场地卡，观看起来就好像亲临了大战现场，整个场面无比震撼。

当补天士提出三局两胜的时候，救护车抄起了手，当补天士说要和主教第一场就打表演赛时，他干脆靠到了身后滚珠的身上，翻起光镜在处理器里埋汰他们。

不愧是和漂移能混到一起的机体，补天士，高速汽车中的傻子，傻子中的高速版，和漂移并驾齐驱。

救护车觉得这场戏有的看了。


	11. Chapter 11

由于数据板处理那么大量的卡牌数据时可能会出现误差，所以要求一定使用游戏服务器进行处理，但那不是免费的。补天士看来是整天在飞船上闲得没事就找人打牌，连服务端口都是包了月的，省去了临时向酒吧租借的麻烦——这倒不错，除了补天士改的那个蠢到没眼看的标识名。

实话说，其实在场的所有人对主教打牌的技术都没有认识，反而是补天士，这个深度沉迷卡牌游戏，日常连通天晓的报告都懒得看反而窝在背离酒吧里抽卡打牌的宇宙级不称职船长，他的打牌技术大家有目共睹。

但最初的现场围观者中没有一个人看好补天士能赢这场。

漂移的悲观出自一种对主教实力的惯性预估，而滚珠、救护车、还有一直没有说话假装自己是空气的感知器则是刚刚看过主教的集卡册。

当比赛进行到一半的时候，这种“你输定了”的气氛已经压得补天士换气扇都转不动了。

最惨的是连他自己也是这么想的。

——你倒是说说面对一个橙卡像是不要钱一样流水一般出的人你还想怎样？

补天士看到主教打出来的一张十星满级的地球加强Ver.擎天柱的时候光镜都惊故障了，更不要说边上还有两版同样十星满级的威震天，甚至还有一张上一期活动里的隐藏限定守天成。

——这就是为啥人随随便便打个赌就能拿出来一张用三张同款橙卡合成的三星卡牌当赌注，人家根本不缺橙卡啊！

从网络各地跑来围观的人在断口的聊天台上疯狂刷屏。

“这他渣的才是真正的卡皇啊！我就没看到一张重复的卡，全是橙的！！”

“这位连名字都没有从游客编号改成昵称的人不会是游戏官方派来的卧底吧！”

“嫉妒使我扭曲变形嫉妒使我扭曲变形嫉妒使我扭曲变形……”

“我看到有补天士的表演赛才进来，结果没想到以表演别人出名的人居然有一天会被人表演了一脸。”

“这要都是自己抽出来的卡，得是拆了多少数据包？”

“不不不，关键是，他运气是有多好啊！”

“各位停一下，普神啊！！！他刚才出的那张是不是我看到的那张？快来个人告诉我我是不是光镜出问题了？满合成的什么？”

“那是内战版的霸天虎指挥官震荡波，他居然直接上前场？太浪费了！震荡波在后场的加成效果远比直接上前场——等一下，这张牌面触发特殊效果了！”

补天士哀嚎着看到自己上一回合刚刚打下去的场地卡“铁堡防御战”被直接摧毁送进了坟场：“这不公平！”

“嗯……？”主教停了一会儿，把正准备放下来的另一张卡暂时捏在了手里，“你要缓一下吗？”

“不……不用了……”补天士感觉自己的能量压缩泵在漏液，他看着卡册里可怜巴巴的卡牌，深刻认清楚什么叫早死晚死都是一死。

于是主教打出了这一轮他要放下的最后一张卡。

特效卡“黑暗能量”。

整个聊天台都安静了。

“他这是要干嘛？”滚珠问。

“清场。”感知器回他，“这张牌的效果对现在场上所有的卡牌和这场比赛中所有被送进墓地的人物卡进行总值计算，如果后者的数值更大，场上的所有卡牌都会被摧毁。”

“那主教不是亏了吗？他场上有那么多高战力的角色卡。”

“不，当然不。”救护车摇晃了一下手里的酒杯，“你继续看下去。”

事实证明，有一部分卡片可以抵抗“黑暗能量”摧毁效果。

主教在下一回合运用场上剩下的牌面直接完成了斩杀，对局结束后的投票他也当之无愧胜于了补天士。

一比零。


	12. Chapter 12

“服气吗？”漂移拍着补天士的肩膀，“被人碾压的感觉怎么样？”

补天士倒在吧台上，一声不吭。

“补子，想想擎天柱，真正的领袖可不会因为受了一点挫折就垂头丧气。”漂移一巴掌接一巴掌的拍他的背，“还有两场呢，别气馁。”

补天士振作起来。

补天士第二场要打现开赛，每人一百五十个临时数据包。

补天士拆包，四个橙色，一手好牌。

补天士充满信心。

补天士看了看对面。

主教还在拆包。

橙色。

又一个橙色。

再一个橙色。

还是橙色。

全是橙色。

补天士突然没有信心了。

“补天士！加油啊！领袖从不退缩！”漂移在下面拱火。

聊天台里沸沸扬扬。

“又开出橙了！他有哪个包里是没有橙的吗？”

“这概率已经不是运气的问题了，他是不是开挂？”

“这游戏我还没见到过作弊成功的，别小看官方。”

“啧啧，小补疯了吧，居然跟我们医疗首席打现开赛？我就算是一口气干掉了一打压缩能量晶都不敢，急着回炉也不该打现开赛啊。”

“刚才是不是有个天梯大佬出现了？”

“大佬呢？大佬怎么不说话了？”

“大佬被他队友摁下去了。”

“医疗首席？所以那个昵称还是默认编号的人是伊利西亚的医疗首席？就是那个出货概率奇低但是综合评分超高的‘主教’？”

“最后一个数据包了！”

“肯定有橙，不知道会不会是限定。”

“翻过来了！是SG救护车！算上之前出的N版主教和N版药师，一百五十包出齐三大医官……简直是普抽啊，不要说还有那么多其他橙。”

“……牌组出来了！”

根据事后的赛报。

补天士在这一场中组出的牌组相当典范，四橙配效果卡和场地卡，各种情况下都很万用的牌组，在像他那样的牌手手里能打出花——各种出其不意。

而他的对手，被证实是伊利西亚首席医疗官的主教，在这一把中使用了非常特殊的全人物卡阵容，并且除了三张橙卡以外全部使用蓝白卡，连一张紫卡都没有加入牌组。


	13. Chapter 13

补天士被暴打了一顿，字面意义上的暴打。

他回忆了一番刚才的比赛。

那简直不能叫做比赛，那叫单方面欺负人。

主教用蓝白卡牌跟他过了几轮牌，这时补天士还以为自己能够占据优势，但当他把三医官放齐之后，他就绝望了。

后排的N版主教和药师的治疗几乎能保证前场蓝白卡不死，而SG救护车在前排不仅能让其他前排变得更难应对，还能不断增加前排的数量。每当补天士费劲打死一个前排后，连手牌带救护车的特效，主教的场上又多了两三个前排，宛如一只张牙舞爪的九头蛇。

想要解局得有高爆发的输出或是清场，像是前一把主教用过的效果卡黑暗能量，可补天士组的是万用牌组——进攻和防御都可圈可点，就是都不突出。

漂移问他有没有体会到当初他的感觉。

补天士说：“有。”

漂移开始笑。

补天士觉得他笑得很欠打。

于是他们就打起来了。

“滚出去！！！”救护车咆哮着把两个像是还没过磨合期的家伙一手一个扔出了酒吧。


	14. Chapter 14

又过了几天。

主教和救护车刚坐下，喝了一杯两杯，补天士就不知道从哪个黑暗的角落里冒了出来，就像他是一颗已经在这里静静休眠了几百万年的蘑菇孢子，他们的出现带来了光和水作为刺激，他就长了出来。

“补天士你怎么又——”救护车刚要骂人，主教摆了摆手拦住他，“学长，没事。”

“主教答应补天士只要他赢了就给他那张擎天柱。”漂移在边上狗腿似地给他补充。

主教笑着看看他，他连忙往边上缩了缩——讲真，一个新水晶城虔诚的骑士混到他这地步也可以算了。

然后主教看向另一个家伙，仍是微微笑着和善地问：“找我打牌？”

“打牌。”补天士点点头。

“行。”主教变戏法似地把他那块白绿配色的数据板拿了出来。

借着酒吧昏暗的灯光，补天士光镜锐利地看见那上头多了几道刮痕，有一个角的外壳上还似乎有个凹陷。他顿时觉得自己的转换炉在漏液，赶紧把目光从它身上拔下来，但还是没忍住想了想莫非老救拿扳手揍人，他用数据板？补天士抽了抽面甲。

“一局定胜负，输了下次再来。”主教说，肩膀点点坐在他后方的救护车，老医生脸上的不高兴厚得都快能揭下来当面具了。

补天士连忙点头，怀着某种小心翼翼的激动激活了数据板的对战系统。


	15. Chapter 15

补天士仍然有点不大相信：他难道要靠唯一在前排的镜像主教，一个医疗兵，几乎没有什么对阵地攻击力的单位来硬生生磨光他的基地吗？

他猜中了，主教就是这么打的，不过他给自己准备了很多对基地的效果卡和攻击强化效果卡，十多个回合之后，补天士的基地被主教徒手推平。

“深沉，趣味，和安静，三选其一。”黑色的太空梭影像优雅地行了个战前的贵族礼，随后牌桌关闭。

漂移啧啧地摇头：“见过欠揍的，没见过送上来被人揍的。”

救护车还是一脸臭扑克的表情，就差把“闹完了赶紧滚蛋”这行字写在脸上了。

补天士仍处在输牌的打击中，脚下发飘地被漂移扯着往酒吧外面走。

走了两步，漂移又折了回来。白涂装的剑客神经兮兮地凑到了老医官边上：“说起来老救，你们那天没去开会，到底研究啥了？什么突破性进展？”

救护车瞥了他一眼，掀起嘴唇，冰凉凉地对他吐出一个字。

“滚。”

漂移圆润地和补天士一起滚了出去。


End file.
